Remorse
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: She accidentally vomited on her husband  s suit.Going to a very important meeting and running late with his suit all covered with puke,he was very infuriated causing him to yell at her.Without him knowing it, he had made a terrible mistake.Oneshot.#8


**Oneshot.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

**Remorse**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

"**When Loving someone, don`t regret what you do, only regret what you don`t do"**

* * *

She stared blankly at the road before her. They had been in the car almost half an hour now and still the cars before them are hardly even moving. Traffic, she sighed.

She took a short glanced at Natsume who was obviously in a foul mood. Why you ask? Cause he`s extremely late now not to mention he was angry at her for not waking him up. She didn't dare to talk to him, not right now. She always woke him up, cooks him breakfast and prepare the necessary things for him but today was different she failed to wake up early.

They had been happily married for 4 years now. But Mikan couldn`t help but reminiscence the past life she had shared with Natsume. It was simple and plain and they were both contented. But that changed when Natsume decided to fulfill his dreams and become a business man. After his business grew, his company became well known worldwide.

He can`t help but feel proud of himself for achieving all of his dreams. But being the president of your company it doesn`t mean you could just sit and indulge yourself luxuriously it still meant a lot of hard work and perseverance and obviously that led him to become— workaholic.

Most girls would feel very lucky if your husband is a rich guy not to mention drop dead gorgeous who runs his own company but Mikan unlike any other girls, how she wish they could just live a normal life.

Mikan wasn't the kind of girl who would go for riches. She was contented of a simple life as long as she has Natsume.

And those were just the exact reasons why Natsume Hyuuga fell in love with Mikan Sakura.

She knows that Natsume loves her but she can`t help but feel worried sometimes, not that she doubt Natsume. She`s worried that Natsume had became workaholic. He seldom has time for Mikan anymore. After straight from his work he would eat dinner Mikan prepared for him and after that he would come straight to bed.

There was a worried line marked on Mikan`s forehead. But being optimistic, she assured herself that everything would be fine. A smile formed at her cute and kissable lips. She had been waiting to tell Natsume something today maybe later. She can`t wait to tell him. It may change him, it may change everything.

She could imagine her husband with a genuine smile on his ever stoic face.

She snapped back to reality as she noticed beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. She realized that she was not okay. She felt nauseous.

She noticed Natsume averted his eyes to her, giving her his full attention.

"Mikan, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he inched closely towards her.

Mikan moved closer to Natsume feeling the need to embrace him. She was longing for him. She felt the sudden need to hug him.

But then she suddenly felt the need to vomit.

She vomited on her husbands' expensive suit and that one was his most favorite.

She gulped she didn`t mean to vomit on his suit. She gulped. Her husband has an important meeting to attend to and he`s extremely late not to mention she had just ruined his suit and how was he supposed to attend the meeting now. The look on her husband`s face is a vital sign that he`s not very happy of what Mikan had done earlier. He was infuriated. Sure Mikan didn`t mean it but he can`t help but feel angry.

"I`m so sorry Natsume" She muttered as she tried in vain to wipe Natsume`s suit with her handkerchief.

He violently remove Mikan`s hand on his suit.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He shouted trying hard to control his anger. He didn`t know exactly what made him feel this way.

Tears are welling up in Mikan`s eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with me? What the heck is wrong with you?" She retorted.

"It seems like I don`t know you anymore Natsume, I feel so distant. It`s like we`re living in different worlds now. Ever since you became an owner of a big company you changed. Our life was completely perfect before." She muttered in a weak voice. She could fear her hot tears falling uncontrollably on her cheeks now, She didn`t care.

He wasn`t aware that he hurt Mikan all the while, He had always think that he wanted to let Mikan live in a life of comfort and luxury without anything to worry about but it turned out that he was wrong. He then realized that Mikan wasn`t that kind of girl.

Natsume looked at her, feeling sorry. What had he done? Sure he had achieved his dreams but if that meant that she would lose Mikan he shouldn`t have done that.

He hate making her cry, making her suffer. He slapped himself mentally. He wants to wipe the tears from her beautiful face and make her happy again.

He was about to touch her face when she slapped his hand away from her.

"So you`re asking me what`s wrong with me? Why I vomited on your precious expensive suit? I`ll tell you, I`m pregnant Natsume with our child" She muttered looking at me straight in the eyes.

His eyes widened. She is pregnant with their child.

He looked at her feeling sorry again. Massive regret built up on him. How could he yell at her like that? How could he do such things to her? Simply because he was being a jerk. He love her very much and he couldn`t afford to lose her.

He was so sorry for Mikan. He would do absolutely everything to make it up to her. It`s not too late right?

"Mikan, I didn`t know; I`m so sorry" He exclaimed as he took hold of Mikan`s hand. She quickly jerked his hand from hers.

"Look Natsume, I don`t have time to talk to you. Why don`t you just go to the meeting right now? It`s important right? And about the suit, just go buy a new one. I`m going home. Good luck on your meeting" She said as she faked a smile.

She was about to open the door of the car when Natsume held her hand preventing her from leaving.

"Who cares about the damn meeting? You`re more important Mikan" He muttered as he looked at her eyes lovingly. They continued looking at each other`s eyes when honking of cars could be heard.

They realized that they had caused quite a traffic. But Natsume didn`t move the car out of the way, He didn`t care.

She then again removed his grip on her hand.

She opened the car door and move out. She quickened her pace looking for a taxi as she noticed Natsume following her.

She quickened her pace more.

"Mikan" Natsume called out.

Before she could turn her face towards his direction, she was enveloped in total darkness.

Natsume run towards Mikan as he saw Mikan faintly lying on the streets. He quickly carried her and took her on his car and went hurriedly towards the hospital. Natsume wasn`t turning his attention away from his wife who was still unconscious as she slept on the hospital bed.

God knows how much he loves her. He blamed himself for everything that happened.

He looked at her wife worriedly as he caressed her cheeks and placed gentle kisses on them. He then gently caressed her stomach smiling in relief that the baby was perfectly fine.

The doctor told him earlier that he doesn`t have anything to be worried about cause the baby was safe and sound and that Mikan fainted because of too much fatigue. And again, he blamed himself for that.

He noticed that Mikan was awake now. She looked at him, confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted"

She looked at her stomach and gently placed her hands on top of them. The look on her face showed that she`s worried that something might had happened to the baby.

"Our baby is perfectly fine Mikan, don`t worry" He assured her.

She felt safe hearing his voice.

"And you, what are you doing here?"

"Look Mikan, I`m very sorry. Please forgive me" Natsume muttered, helplessly trying hard in vain to be forgiven.

Mikan looked away from him. She noticed his hands making their way towards hers slowly intertwining their fingers.

"I`m sorry for being a jerk. Sorry if these past years I neglected you and turned my attention to the business. Sorry if I yelled at you like that. I`m so sorry for everything. Please forgive me Mikan, for me and our child; Please?" He muttered as he continued his plea despite the fact that Mikan was still ignoring him.

Much to his dismay, Mikan didn`t even said a word or look at him once.

"I love you, Mikan. I love you so much" And those words were enough to catch Mikan`s attention.

She slowly turned her head towards Natsume. Their eyes locked as both had been staring at each other`s eyes Hazel eyes clashed with crimson. It was a brief yet magical moment.

"Could you say that again?" Mikan requested. That made Natsume smile. His Mikan liked it. No, love it.

It was enough to make his heart beat frantically. It`s as if time stood still.

"I love you Mikan" He said in a gentle voice only difference is that he sealed it again with a passionate kiss.

When Natsume`s landed her lips onto Mikan`s, Mikan quickly responded wrapping both of her arms on Natsume`s neck. Mikan responded to the kiss with equal passion and longing. His lips matched perfectly with hers. Their kisses were meant to be treasured. It was full of love not lust. It was romantically passionate. But much to each other`s dismay they broke it as soon as they realized they are running out of air.

"So, you forgive me now?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"I`m not sure" She smiled a lopsided smile. She was teasing him.

"What me to kiss you again?" He managed to joke but he somehow mean it.

She giggled. She knew very well that everything is back to normal. She liked that a lot.

"I forgive you, jerk" She simply muttered. It maybe stated in simple words but no words can describe how much it means to Natsume. He was truly happy that Mikan forgave him and He isn`t planning to commit the same mistake ever again.

"I promise I`m never going to commit the same mistake ever again" He promised and then sealed it with another passionate kiss.

"I know, I love you" Mikan finally added as they broke the kiss. "I love you more" He exclaimed.

He maybe rich and had fulfilled his dreams but if that meant it would lead him to lose Mikan he`d rather not have all that. He realized that he was contented having Mikan and their baby. There`s nothing more he could ask for. They are everything to him and they were even much greater than his dreams.

The _remorse _that he felt only leads him to become a better person, husband and a father.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this story.**

**Comments and Critics are welcomed.**

**Till next time.**

**With love,**

**Beavermeadowsbev.**


End file.
